Transformers:World War Earth-Unicron Rising
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: The war on Earth takes a dark turn after Optimus Prime learns of the menace of the Chaos Bringer-Unicron! Optimus must unite the Transformers under one banner as this dire threat looms closer, and a new leader will soon emerge. Who will this leader be? Find out in TRANSFORMERS-WORLD WAR EARTH!
1. remembrance

**It is a time of uneasy peace on the planet Earth. In the aftermath of the Combiner Wars, the Autobots and Decepticons have lulled in their activities. The humans are also recovering, but differently than the Transformers. Meanwhile,the fulfillment of a dark prophecy is being set into motion...**

The small, sleepy town of Jasper, Nevada was no longer as small and sleepy as the world had thought . People from around the world came to see the funeral site of Leo Spitz, the first human casualty of the war on Earth in the combiner wars several months ago. A museum of Transformer artifacts had been built by some local nerds, with items such as fingers of Decepticon soldiers, weapons, and even a fragment of the Ark which had been severed. Life went on, in spite of its new status as a tourist destination. Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Barnes, Leo's two closest friends before his death, had grown apart from the Autobots, they had graduated from eleventh grade, and were about to be seniors by then. The Autobots, however, were ever vigilant. Several Autobots had stayed behind, like Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Sky Lynx, Blaster and his deployer force, and Outback. The new Autobots were on a patrol to find Decepticon with Sky Lynx as their transport.

"Nothing on my scope, Sky Lynx!" Trailbreaker said.

"I got nothing!" Blaster's minion, Rewind added.

"Wait, I'm getting something! It's two Decepticon energy signatures approaching at point 5-8!" Outback said.

"Evasive maneuvers, Sky Lynx!" Blaster said. Sky Lynx began to try and evade the Decepticons, when suddenly, an explosion rocked them

"Hold on to your tailpipes, gentlemen!" Sky Lynx said as he turned around. Thundercracker and Thrust were flying it at top speed, firing their lasers, and the Autobots inside put on their rocket packs, then they jumped from Sky Lynx's ship mode before he changed to his dragon-bird mode. Thrust and Thundercracker changed to their robot modes, but Sky Lynx flew in and snatched them up, and he then threw them, which made them easy targets for Trailbreaker and Outback to blast, and they soon retreated.

"Let's beat it!" Thrust said as he changed back to his jet mode, and Thundercracker followed. When they returned to the Ark,

"Commander, we encountered two Decepticons, but we were able to defeat them." Trailbreaker reported.

"Where's Ironhide?" asked Bluestreak.

A Ironhide was in the barracks, lying on his bunk. He had a holographic picture of him and Leo projected over his head. Ironhide, a former drill sergeant at the Autobot Academy, was almost about to have a leak in his receptors. The death of Leo had hit both the Autobots and humans hard, and the wounds were still fresh. It was only five months before that Ironhide met Leo, when the Autobots first arrived on Earth. Bumblebee was nearby, and he said to his friend,

"I miss Leo, too, but that kid was one of the bravest humans I've ever seen."

"I'll kill 'em all!" Ironhide said, angrily. He wanted, desperately to rip a Decepticon to pieces and get revenge for Leo.

"Will it make you feel any better?" Bumblebee asked. Ironhide didn't answer. Bumblebee left, and Ironhide said,

"Let's go out tonight." Ironhide said.

"Are you sure? Optimus has a curfew." Bumblebee said, hesitantly.

"I need to get out more, get some fresh air through my grille." Ironhide said.

"Suit yourself." Bumblebee said. That night, at 10:00 PM, the curfew for the Autobots, Bumblebee and Ironhide went out through an escape hatch on the other side of the ship, where they changed to their vehicle modes and drove off for a night out on the town. They pulled into a parking lot, where several jacked-up Chevy, Ford, Dodge, and Toyota pickups were parked. Ironhide was able to fit in, but Bumblebee couldn't, being an unassuming hatchback. He winked to Ironhide with his blinkers, then he rode off into the night. He watched as some boys had a party with their girlfriends. They guzzled sodas and Monster Energy drinks, and were doing crazy stunts, like trying to do backflips. One of the boys paused from partying and went to see a red and black F-350 in between a 12-valve Dodge Ram and a jacked up Tacoma. He climbed into the cab and looked around,

"Hey, guys, look at this!" he said. The boys came to see the truck that was unknowingly Ironhide, and then, he changed to his robot mode!

"Hey, get out of me!" he grumbled.

"You...you're Ironhide, you were Leo's truck!" One boy said.

"What's it to you?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm Fred Ottman, I played defensive back with Leo." another boy said,

"Oh, right, I remember when one of you ran the kickoff, then got a touchdown off a 60 yard pass. They called this place 'scramble city' for a while." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, that was my friend, Billy." Fred said.

"What brings you out here?" Asked Billy.

"Well, I was feeling a little down in the dumps after Leo died, so I needed a little night out." Ironhide explained.

"We all took a hit, you're not alone on that." Billy replied. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Skywarp, Dirge, Ramjet, Dreadwing, and Astrotrain flew in, dropping proton bombs.

"Take cover!" Ironhide said to Fred, Billy, and the others. He fired his shotguns, leading them carefully, but missed his aim.

"Missed me, Auto-butt!" teased Ramjet, as they landed and opened fire. The boys quickly ran away, as Ironhide fired his blasters, then Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Jetfire arrived, and Optimus said,

"Jetfire, combine!", and Optimus and Jetfire combined into Jetblade Optimus. The other Autobots changed to their robot modes and fired their blasters.

"Let's get out of here!" Ramjet said as he was hit, and the Decepticons soon pulled out. When the battle was over, the boys came out of hiding, and Optimus said,

"Ironhide, explain yourself."

"Sir, I...I wasn't feeling well in spirits. I wanted to leave, but these boys here taught me something. That I don't have to fight this battle alone." Ironhide said. Optimus was touched and he said,

"Let's get back to base.", and they returned home. At the Ark, Ironhide was looking at his pictures of him and Leo together. He missed his friend. He remembered the good times he had shared with the young human, the football games, the mud bogging, cutting donuts, but that was a long time ago. Optimus returned to see him, and said,

"The universe works in mysterious ways, Ironhide. Leo made his decision, and now you must accept it."

"Stand down, cadet." Ironhide murmured. He was poking fun at how he had been Optimus' drill sergeant at the Autobot Academy. Optimus left the weary old Autobot, and he soon powered down for the night.


	2. Awakening

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **After dealing with personal struggles, Ironhide has reinvigorated himself to serve the Autobot cause. Unknown to anyone, the mysterious prophecy, revealed to Optimus Prime by Alpha Trion, is beginning to unravel...**

An escape pod, with the young Autobot, Hot Rod hurled through space. Earlier, he had been urged by some force to get to the escape pods and leave, but he didn't know who sused this or why. On Earth, outside the Ark, Huffer was looking and he saw a streak of light. He ran inside the Ark and said to Optimus Prime,

"Optimus, I just saw something enter the atmosphere!"

"Teletraan, see if you can get a lock on its coordinates." Optimus said.

"I've got it, he should be landing near San Antonio, Texas." Teletraan reported.

"Let's roll out!" Optimus said. Sky Lynx changed to his shuttle mode and then Optimus, Huffer, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack, Jazz, Blaster and his deployers, and the Protectobots boarded him and he took off. Sky lynx made it to the location of the pod just in time, as Megatron and a squad of Decepticons arrived. The Decepticon leader changed from his tank mode and said,

"Optimus, surrender the pod and I might let you live!"

"Never!" Optimus answered.

"Open fire!" Megatron said, and Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave and his deployers, Bludgeon, Knockout, Dreadwing, and the Constructions opened fire.

"Autobots, attack!" Optimus said, and he pulled out his sword and blaster rifle, causing an intense firefight to break out. Soundwave launched his deployers and said,

"Destroy them!" Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw charged to attack the Autobots, but, just as they were about to press home their attack, Blaster said,

"Sic 'em! Jazz drop me some phat beats, dawg!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Jazz said as he began to blast bass with his speakers. Blaster deployed his minions Rewind, Eject, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, and Stripes, and they did battle with Soundwave's minions. Close by, Optimus got to the escape pod and used his sword to cut the hatch open. He found Hot Rod in it, in sleep mode.

"Autobots, we have what we came for!" Close by, the Constructicons transformed into Devastator, but Defensor and Sky Lynx had him under control, and the Autobots retreated. In Sky Lynx, Hot Rod was placed in the medical suite, and when they landed at the Ark, the Autobots placed him on a stretcher and rushed him to Ratchet's sickbay.

"Alright, Ratchet, do your thing!" Jetfire said.

"He's probably dead." Huffer said.

"He'll certainly be dead if I can't get to him!" Ratchet growled as he pushed the Autobots aside to tend to Hot Rod. Ratchet went into action, hooking tubes and cords to the damaged Autobot, and then he activated a console.

"Let's hope this works." Ratchet said. He flipped a switch, and electricity surge into Hot Rod.'

"I'm getting signs!" Firstaid said. Hot Rod's receptors opened, and he saw faces hovering over him. He stood up, and Ironhide reached for his gun.

"Where am I?" Hot Rod asked the Autobots in the sickbay.

"You're on Earth, Autobot. What's your name?" Optimus said.

"Hot Rod." Hot Rod answered.

"Where did you come from?" Optimus asked Hot Rod. The young Autobot answered,

"I'm part of Fortress Maximus' crew, from the Steelhaven. Somehow, I lost control of myself and then I ended up here." The Autobots were perplexed. They were surprised that an Autobot would desert his brothers.

"Wait, I remember!" Hot Rod said.

"Tell us, please!" Optimus said, urgently. Hot Rod explained,

"I had a vision, a vision from Primus, our creator. While I was in stasis, a herald of his, Alpha Trion, told me this-Before the universe, there was Creation and Destruction. They battled for billions of years, each gaining the upper hand over one another, and they killed one another from fighting, creating the universe. Their forms decayed into time, space, matter, and energy, and but their essences manifested themselves in new forms, Creation, who inhabited an energy form, and Destruction, who took on a physical form. They continued their battle until Destruction had the upper hand, when Creation finally combined his energy form with a mortal vessel, where he rechristened himself Primus,and created an army, but his enemy, now known by the alias Unicron was able to change between the form of a planet and a biped. Not to be outdone, Primus gave his army the ability to change into shapes such as tools, vehicles, beasts, and weapons. The war became known as the Unicron battles, and Primus' army, dubbed 'Transformers' defeated Unicron and exiled him to the farthest reaches of the battles, Primus placed some of his essence in the matrix of Leadership and gave it to on transformer, who would lead them all. The battle was not over, and it had cost the Transformers heavily. Several of Primus' creations defected to Unicron's servitude as spies, who are rumored to still be among us, and very soon, the Unicron Battles will resume, and a cleansing flame will end the Unmaker..." Optimus realized the prophecy Alpha Trion spoke of. He said to Hot Rod,

"Hot Rod, you are the cleansing flame of Alpha Trion's prophecy."

* * *

In orbit, Fortress Maximus' ship dropped out of Hyperspace.

"Sir, this is where the pod landed." Chromedome said.

"Prepare for descent." Fortress Maximus said, and the ship flew down to Earth's surface."

* * *

Elsewhere, Starscream met up with Hot Rod.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Starscream asked.

"Unicron. The prophecy is upon us, and we must face it together." Hot Rod said.

"What are you getting at, Autobot?" Starscream asked.

"The Autobots and Decepticons have to join forces." Hot Rod said.


	3. Alliance

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots have encountered several Unicron heralds, as well as a ship filld with Unicron artifacts. Meanwhile, the Decepticons are preparing to go into hiding after hearing the news of the Unicronians, and and elsewhere, on Ascension Island, Fortress Maximus and his Autobot crew have arrived and are preparing to continue their search for the missing Autobot, Hot Rod...**

Fortress Maximus and his crew were on Ascension Island, and he assembled his crew of Autobots and Nebulans.

"Autobots, Hot Rod is here somewhere, and we will find him." he said . Laserbeak watched them, and he flew off back to the Decepticon base. He returned to Soundwave and Megatron and Megatron said,

"I trust that you have our information, Laserbeak!"

"Squawk!" Laserbeak said, and he changed to his missile mode and attached to Soundwave's wing, then from Soundwave's visor, an image of the Autobots on Ascension island appeared.

"That's Fortress Maximus! I've heard that his fleet was recently destroyed by Scorponok. Let's give him a call..." Megatron said. Soundwave fired up the subspace communicator, and Megatron spoke into the microphone,

"Scorponok, it is I, Lord Megatron. I have located your quarry of Autobots here on Earth. These are my coordinates." Meanwhile, in space, Scorponok's fleet recieved Megatron's transmission.

"We will be there soon." Scorponok said. The pirate captain turned to his crew and said,

"Set a course for Earth!"

"Aye, Captain!" Cyclone said, and the fleet jumped into hyperspace. Back on Earth, Sam Witwicky, one of the Autobots' human allies, stumbled upon something online. He clicked on the video, and on the computer screen was Silas, a human who had previously taken hostage some Autobots and reprogrammed them. He saw Silas in an Army BDU and standing in front of a podium with people asking him questions.

"Major Arkeville, is it true that you are going to eradicate the transformers?" one newscaster asked him.

"Yes, every last one of them." he answered.

"And what of the young man killed in the battle?" another asked.

"Leonard Spitz was murdered in cold blood by the transformers. I believe we should stand up for ourselves and fight back." Silas replied.

"And this is to any transformer who may be watching this-if you so much as look at another human being, we'll blast you to robot kingdom-come!" Silas said to the camera, then the video ended. Sam was infuriated. He knew that Leo heroically sacrificed his life for his friends from Menasor during the Combiner Wars. He decided to take action by getting into a 1990 Ford F-150 and driving to the Ark, but on the way, he picked up Mikaela, the other of the Autobots' human allies.

"Mikaela, come with me." He said as he drove by her in second gear. Mikaela was strolling down the sidewalk with some of her friends.

"Why?" she asked Sam.

"It's important, we have to tell the Autobots." Sam replied. Mikaela jumped into Sam's truck and the two of them rode off to the Ark. When they arrived, they ran into the entrance and the Autobots saw them.

"Sam, Mikaela?" Smokescreen said.

"Sam, it's good to see you again!" Bumblebee said.

"We need to talk to Optimus Prime." Sam said. Bumblebee, Sam, Arcee, and Mikaela went to Optimus' office, where Sam said,

"Optimus, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Sam?" Optimus asked. Meanwhile, Scorponok's fleet dropped out of hyperspace in Earth's orbit, then, a shuttle launched from Scorponok's flagship carrying Scorponok and the Decepticon headmasters and targetmasters. They met up with Megatron and and his Decepticons on St. Helena Island.

"Lord Megatron, it's nice to see you." Scorponok said.

"And you as well." Megatron replied. The Decepticons took off to attack Fortress Maximus' camp. On Ascension Island, Fortress Maximus and his Autobots were at their camp when Megatron lead the Decepticons and attacked.

"Decepticons, attack!" He shouted, then he changed to his tank mode with Bludgeon, Demolishor, and Scorponok. Starscream lead the seekers in on a strafing run, and Weirdwolf, Skullcruncher, Mindwipe, Apeface, and Snapdragon charged in their beast modes. Fortress Maximus and his Autobots fought back, but they were losing ground. Fortress Maximus said to Blurr,

"Blurr, get to the ship and send a distress signal!"

"Yes, Captain!" Blurr said. He changed to his vehicle mode and haywire plugged into his roof, then he sped as fast as he could to the ship's bridge, where pressed a distress signal. At the Ark, Teletraan 1 said,

"Optimus, I'm picking up a distress signal!"

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said, and a squad of Autobots joined him in boarding Sky Lynx and flew to Ascension Island. They arrived and went into action to fight Megatron and Scorponok's Decepticons. Fortress Maximus and his crew were in a firefight, when Optimus and his crew rolled onto the scene and smashed through Decepticon opposition. Optimus smashed Skullcruncher and Cyclone out of his way, then he changed to robot mode and with his blaster rifle he dispatched Snapdragon and Ramjet. Hot Rod was close by, and Firebolt, his targetmaster, said,

"Hot Rod, finally!", and ran to his Autobot partner.

"Good to see you, Firebolt!" Hot Rod said, then Firebolt combined with Hot Rod and he went into action. Prowl fired his laser rifle at Midwipe and Chromedome grappled with Apeface, while Ironhide fired his cannons alongside Hardhead.

"Optimus Prime, I didn't expect this kind of welcome!" Fortress Maximus said to Optimus.

"Welcome to Earth!" Optimus said as he blocked Decepticon fire with his sword.

"Get to the ship, Fortress Maximus, we'll cover you." Optimus told Fortress Maximus.

"Everyone,to the ship!" Fortress Maximus said to his soldiers. The headmasters and targetmasters retreated back to the ship, where they boarded and they were soon away.

"Autobots, cover their escape!" Optimus said, and the Autobots fought to cover Maximus' escape, until the new Autobots were away and the Autobots boarded Sky Lynx. When the Autobots met at the Ark, Fortress Maximus said,

"Optimus, thank you for helping us."

"We do what we can to help those in need on this world." Optimus said. After a while, Optimus went to Sam and Mikaela, with Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ironhide.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Sam?" Optimus asked his human friend. Sam answered. He told Optimus about Silas returning, and that he lied about Leo's death, that it was murder, not sacrifice.

"And there you have it." Sam said. Ironhide spoke up,

"Optimus, I want to help Sam."

"With what?" Optimus asked.

"To tell the truth. Leo's death was a heroic sacrifice, and Silas is slandering it by saying it was murder!" Ironhide said.

"Me too!" Arcee added.

"Count me in!" Bumblebee said. Optimus was conflicted. Three of his best soldiers were about to leave him to help their human allies on a quest that could take months-or years-to accomplish. He said,

"Yes, but I must warn you that you will take great risk in this endeavor of yours."

"Thank you Optimus." Sam said, and with that, he got into Bumblebee, and Mikaela into Arcee, and drove off with Ironhide into the night on their quest for justice.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Scorponok and Megatron had formed an alliance, and in the brig, Shockwave heard of this.

"Your alliance will be your undoing, Megatron..." he said to himself under the eerie red light of his cell...


	4. Truce

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Optimus Prime and Fortress Maximus have made an alliance, but so have Megatron and Scorponok. Meanwhile, Thunderwing is on his way to finish the mission of five other Unicron heralds sent to Earth, but they were destroyed.**

Thunderwing dropped out of Hyperspace just past Jupiter. Scorponok's fleet was on the other side of Earth, near Venus. He flew in and landed on Saipan Island, in the Mariana Islands. At the Ark, Optimus and Fortress Maximus' crews were united under one banner, and as had Megatron and Scorponok. At the Ark, Teletraan 1 said to the two commanders,

"Optimus, Fortress Maximus, there's a disturbance in sector 4A!"

"Kup, take a squad to investigate!" Optimus Prime said.

"Right away, Prime!" Kup said, and he turned around and said,

"Let's roll!" The Autobot targetmasters and the 4x4 squad, minus Ironhide, changed to their vehicle modes and went to investigate. The Targetmasters had taken on new vehicle modes to blend in with Earth's population.

"There!" Crosshairs said, and sure enough, Starscream, Thundercracker,Cyclone, Slugslinger, Mindwipe, and Skullcruncher were causing trouble at a wind farm.

"Stop right there!" Kup said as he changed from his Chevy Duramax mode and brandished Recoil. The other Autobots changed to their robot modes and confronted the Decepticons.

"Fire!" Starscream said, and the Decepticons fired their weapons. A shootout quickly ensued as the Autobots returned fire. Sureshot and Pointblank fired Spoilsport and Peacemaker at Slugslinger and Thundercacker, Kup wrestled Skullcruncher, and Huffer shot Mindwipe in the wing in his bat mode. Meanwhile, Hot Rod and Starscream had slinked away, and they met at their hiding place.

"We need to tell them, Starscream!" Hot Rod said. Starscream and Hot Rod arrived back at the battle and said,

"Stop fighting!" The Autobots and Decepticons paused for a minute, and Starscream said to his Decepticons,

"This Autobot has showed me the future! We must band together to fight Unicron!"

"Unicron, shmunicron! That's just an old spacefarer's tale!" Skullcruncher said.

"Unicron is very real, Skullcruncher, and we must face him together, as Transformers!" Hot Rod said.

"Why should I stop and join you?" Skullcruncher asked.

"If you want to return to Cybertron, than you will rip off your insignia and join us!" Starscream said.

"Fair enough, is there overtime?" Skullcruncher said.

"I guess so." Hot Rod answered Skullcruncher's trivial question. Thundercracker, Blurr, and Cyclone stopped and joined Hot Rod and Starscream's coalition.

"Hot Rod, what are you doing?" Kup exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kup, but it's for the good of Cybertron!" Hot Rod said. Kup and the Autobots returned to the Ark, and the Decepticons returned to their cave base, and each of them told their commanders what had happened.

"Hot Rod must have blown a gasket! He and Starscream just out of nowhere became allies and convinced both Autobots and Decepticons alike to fight Unicron!" Kup said to Optimus Prime and Fortress Maximus.

"We must quell this rebellion, before others follow suit." Optimus said. At the Decepticon base, Mindwipe reported to Megatron and Scorponok what had happened as well.

"That idiot! Starscream thinks he has the bearings to stand up to me?" Megatron fumed.

"Apparently, Milord." Mindwipe said. Megatron grabbed him by his neck and strangled him, then he threw him across the room. Meanwhile, Hot Rod and Starscream's new faction, which they dubbed the 'Primacrons', had gathered in their own camp.

"I hope Hot Rod was right about this." Blurr said.

"Same here." Thundercracker said.

"Brothers, we are no longer Autobots and Decepticons. We are Transformers. We were created in Primus' own image to destroy the forces of darkness, of Unicron." Hot Rod said. Nearby, one of Thunderwing's spy drones was watching them. When it returned, Thundering said to himself,

"This is an interesting development." At the Ark, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Swerve, Trailbreaker, and Hound also seceded to the quickly growing revolution, as did Skywarp, Demolishor, and the Constructicons at the Decepticon base. The Autobots' and Decepticons' numbers were steadily depleting, and the Primacrons were gathering their strength over several days. Optimus and Megatron finally decided to take action.

"Autobots, transform and roll out. Remember, we must not hurt them, disarm only." Optimus said to the remaining Autobots. They changed to their vehicle modes and rolled out, while at the Decepticon base, Megatron said,

"SLAUGHTER THEM ALL! I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISSENT! DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" and the remaining Decepticons changed to their vehicle modes and prepared to massacre the coalition. On Saipan Island, Thunderwing's plan was falling into motion, and he changed to his jet mode to add a neat little bow to his master's plan. He flew into space and began shooting down Scorponok's fleet. He fired his proton torpedoes, which blasted apart ship after ship, until there was only Scorponok's flagship left. Meanwhile, Megatron's strike force arrived on the banks of the Walker River, with the Primacrons on the other side.

"Surrender or be destroyed!" Megatron said to them.

"Join us or be consumed by Unicron!" Starscream said. Optimus and his team soon arrived, and Megatron said to his Decepticons,

"Attack!", and they fought the Autobots. Hardhead fought Misfire, Jetfire shot down Dirge, Defensor and Superion battled Bruticus, and Fortress Maximus fought Scorponok.  
Optimus fought Megatron, and he said to Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod, listen to me!", and he punched Megatron away.

"I don't recognize your authority anymore! Primus is my master, and nothing will change that!" Hot Rod shouted across the river. Prowl said,

"Hot Rod, I've about blown a gasket trying to figure out how many rules you've broken!" He shouted, and shot Apeface. Hot Rod and the Primacrons watched helplessly as the Autobots and Decepticons fought across the river, until a ship appeared overhead.

"Optimus Prime, Megatron, surrender, and my master might let you live!" Thunderwing said from Scorponok's flagship.

"My ship!" Scorponok exclaimed.

"Face me, or I will unleash this ship's firepower on you!" Thunderwing said. Hot Rod and Starscream nodded, and Hot Rod said,

"We surrender, Thunderwing. Let the Autobots and Decepticons go!"

"Ah, a noble one." Thunderwing said, and then he turned the ship's turrets on the Primacrons. Hot Rod gulped and suddenly, Optimus fired his rifle, shorting out a turret.

"Autobots, fire!" Optimus said. The Autobots opened fire on Thunderwing's ship.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron shouted, then the Decepticons fired. Dreadwing, Blackout, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Blastoff, Vortex, took off and dropped their bombs on the ship, and Megatron said,

"Burning Megatron, combine!" to Tidal Wave, and he formed Burning Megatron.

"Jetblade Optimus, transform!" Optimus said, and Optimus and Jetfire transformed and combined. The Autobots, Decepticons, and Primacrons unleashed a maelstrom of fire on Thunderwing and the stolen flagship, and on the bridge, alarms were going off. The ship plummeted from the sky and exploded as it hit the ground in a ball of flames.

"We did it!" Prowl said, but Thunderwing flew in and changed to his robot mode.

"I don't think so!" he said, and Hound fired his missile, but Thunderwing caught it and threw it back at him, blasting him away. Hot Rod and the Primacrons crossed the river on Devastator's shoulders and helped, and Thunderwing was duelling Megatron when Hot Rod fired his triple wrist lasers.

"Arrgh!" Thunderwing said as he was about to finish Megatron off.

"Hot Rod!" Optimus said.

"We have to defeat him together!" Hot Rod said, and Megatron got up. Optimus pulled out his matrix and then he fired a beam of Primal energy, then Megatron fired his fusion cannon, Starscream fired his null rays, and Hot Rod fired his wrist blasters. The barrage of fire pummeled Thunderwing,

"Arrgh! You...will...not...defeat...me!" Thunderwing roared. He stomped his foot and a shockwave of dark energy cascaded from under it, knocking the Autobots and Decepticons off their feet. Optimus go up, grabbed his sword, and dueled Thunderwing, but the Unicronian grabbed Optimus by his wrist and disarmed him, then he punched him in the gut and flipped him over. Firebolt, Hot Rod's targetmaster ran to help, but then, Thunderwing saw this and fired a blast from his arm cannon, and it killed Firebolt.

"Firebolt! No!" Hot Rod screamed. He ran and held Firebolt's body, and nearby,

"It's over, Prime, finished!" Thunderwing said, and suddenly, Optimus' sword pierced his spark. Hot Rod impaled Thunderwing, and he pulled the sword from Thunderwing's chest. Acid green nucleon dripped from Thunderwing's mouth and he fell over and died.

"Hot Rod, you did it!" Starscream said.

"He did it!" cheered Scorponok. The Autobots and Decepticons cheered and Optimus said,

"Autobots, Decepticons, this fight may be over, but the battle has only begun. If we are to protect Cybertron and our creator, Primus, we must do it together! Henceforth, there will be no more Autobots, Decepticons, or Primacrons. Only Transformers. 'Till all are one."

"'TILL ALL ARE ONE!" the transformers said. The Unicron battles had resumed.

* * *

In space, Unicron had summoned four more heralds.

"Galvatron, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Straxus, go to Cybertron and disrupt the Transformers in any way you can." Unicron said.

"Yes, noble master!" Galvatron said. He flew off with Cyclonus, Scourge, and Straxus following close behind. Unicron said to himself,

"I sense the transformers becoming stronger every day."...


	5. Uprising

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons have teamed up to fight against Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Ultra Magnus and the Autobots have taken back key city states from the Decepticons, including Praxus, Rodion, and Neyon. However, a new threat is coming, and will Ultra Magnus and his forces be able to face it?**

On Cybertron, at Autobase Iacon, the Autobots were going about business as usual, but past the base's walls, it was a little less. In the market, there was an explosion, and an angry mob stormed through the streets. Inside Autobase, Pipes said to Ultra Magnus,

"Sir, there's a disturbance in the market!"

"Autobots, let's roll!" Ultra Magnus said, and he and a squad of Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and went to the scene of the disturbance. When they arrived, angry Cybertronians were smashing things and setting stands afire.

"Autobots, spread out. Disarm only!" Ultra Magnus instructed to the Autobots. They went into action and tried to disperse the crowds. The Militabots were ready, as they used their mastery of hand to hand combat to ward off rioters. Powerglide and his wing of fighters dropped canisters of tear gas, and Ultra Magnus fought against a burly robot, who said to him,

"You cannot stop the future, Autobot! My master, Unicron is coming, and you and all of your kind will be destroyed!"

"Never!" Ultra Magnus said, and he smashed the robot away. The Autobots dispersed the rioting crowds and returned to Autobase, and Ultra Magnus was worried.

"We need to contact Optimus Prime. He'll know what to do." he said. On Earth, the Transformers were based at the Ark. Teletraan 1 said to Optimus Prime,

"Optimus, I'm recieving a transmission from Cybertron."

"Put it through, Teletraan." Optimus said. On his monitor, Ultra Magnus appeared.

"Optimus Prime, I've some-by Primus, there's Decepticons in your base!" he said.

"Easy, Ultra Magnus, the war here on Earth is over. The Decepticons have joined forces with us. What did you want to report to me?" Optimus explained.

"Several hours ago, my Autobots and I dispersed a riot, a riot of Unicron cultists. What should we do?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Stay put and keep your cool. Can you open the space bridge to get us over there?" Optimus said.

"I'm afraid not, there was a coolant leak and it'll take some time to repair." Ultra Magnus answered.

"We'll get our Ark back into flying shape and come to Cybertron." Optimus said, and the transmission ended. Optimus turned to the Transformers and said,

"Transformers, we must rebuild this ship. Are you willing to take the risk?" The Autobots did not answer in words, but they activated their built in tools, which was an answer enough. They set to work repairing the Ark. Wheeljack worked with the Constructicons, Dreadwing dropped a girder and Jetfire picked it up for him, Mindwipe, in his bat mode heaved a turret assembly into position, and Skullcruncher carried a generator on his back. The Transformers worked day and night, through rain and shine. They were determined to restore the Ark. Back on Cybertron, in the newly liberated city state of Neyon, transformers were going on about their daily lives, when suddenly four streaks of light appeared in the sky, then they smashed through buildings and landed in the city. It was Galvatron, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Straxus.

"Fools! Bow before me!" Galvatron shouted as he changed to his self-propelled howitzer mode and fired, killing several. Straxus changed to his gunship mode and fired his miniguns which blasted apart multiple transformers. In Autobase Iacon, Ultra Magnus heard about the disturbance. He said to his Autobots,

"Autobots there's an event in Neyon we have to see about. Powerglide, get the ship ready!"

"Roger that, Magnus!" Powerglide said. He prepared the dropship for takeoff and Ultra Magnus and his Autobots boarded, and with the cover of Powerglide's squadron, they took off for Neyon. They were soon over the city, and Galvatron said to Cyclonus,

"Cyclonus, transform and intercept that ship!"

"Yes, Mighty Galvatron!" Cyclonus said, and he changed to his space fighter mode and he flew in to shoot down the Autobot ship.

"Keep them off out backs, Cosmos!" Powerglide said.

"Roger that Powerglide." Cosmos said, and he and the other flying Autobots distracted Cyclonus.

"Hey you, get a load of this!" Sunrunner said, and he fired his battery of machine guns. The storm of fire pelted Cyclonus, and he said,

"You'll pay for that!" and he used his power of weather control to summon a lightning bolt which struck Sunrunner's tail.

"Mayday, mayday!" Sunrunner said as he changed to his robot mode.

"Sunrunner!" exclaimed Thunderbolt, and he and his Airealbot team tailed Cyclonus and pummeled him with machine gun fire.

"Airealbots, form Skyward!" Thunderbolt said, and the Airealbots transformed into Skyward.

"Enough toying around!" Cyclonus said as he changed to his robot mode. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and his Autobots put on their null field generators when a blast from Galvatron's cannon mode hit the ship.

"We've been hit! Go! GO!" Powerglide said. The Autobots jumped from the ship, and nearby, Powerglide's ship crashed, but the pilot was unscathed. The Autobots landed on the ground and Ultra Magnus said,

"Nightbeat, take the right flank, Big Shot, take the left flank!" Nightbeat, Hosehead, Siren, Grapple, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Skids took one flank, while Big Shot, Flak, Hoist, Pipes, Perceptor, Fastlane, Cloudraker, Scoop, Landfill, and Quickmix took the the other. The Autobots battled with the Unicronians as Nightbeat fired his twin pistols at Scourge and Hosehead fire firefighting foam at Straxus.

"You should've stayed dead, Straxus!" He said.

"You're about to be dead, Autobot!" Straxus said, but before he could swing his axe, Hosehead fired firefighting foam into Straxus' eyes, and while he was blinded, he kicked him in the gut. Ultra Magnus fought Galvatron.

"Ultra Magnus, I've heard a lot about you!" Galvatron said.

"Well, you're about to witness it firsthand!" Ultra Magnus replied. He transformed his rifle to hammer mode and he swung it at Galvatron, but his opponent grabbed its head and then headlocked Ultra Magnus with it.

"Ultra Magnus!" Nightbeat said, and he ran to help his commander, but Galvatron fired his fusion cannon and the explosion knocked him off his feet. Suddenly, five figures arrived and the leader of them transformed from a huge loader into a hulking giant.

"Dynobots, attack!", and the Dynobots went into action.

"What the-" Galvatron said.

"GRIMLOCK...SMASH!" Grimlock said, and he punched Galvatron, then he used Ultra Magnus' hammer to smash him away.

"This yours?" he said to Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus took back his hammer, and nearby, the other Dynobots Slag, Sludge, Swoop, and Snarl were fighting the Unicron heralds. Swoop flew in and shot down Scourge, Sludge smacked Cyclonus with his clamshell bucket, and Slag spat streams of fire from his tank mode.

"Retreat!" Galvatron said, and the Unicron heralds flew off. The Autobots were relieved, and Grimlock said,

"Me Grimlock, we Dynobots, awakened by Primus after long nap!"

"I am Ultra Magnus, city commander of Autobase Iacon." Ultra Magnus introduced himself.

"We must get back to your autobase. Much to discuss." Grimlock said.

"I couldn't agree more." Ultra Magnus said, and the Autobots and Dynobots changed to their vehicle modes and returned to Iacon.

* * *

On Earth, Thunderwing, who was previously slain by Hot Rod, woke up...


	6. Voyage

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons have restored the Ark to flying condition on Earth and prepare to launch the craft and return to Cybertron and face Unicron. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and his Autobots have faced off against Galvatron, Scourge, Cyclonus, and the resurrected Straxus.**

On Earth, the transformers had finished rebuilding the Ark. They were boarding the ship, and before takeoff, Optimus looked out to Earth one last time.

"Come, Optimus, guide us in our voyage." Megatron said. He too paused to look out to Earth for the last time.

"I never would have thought that we would be leaving as allies, Optimus Prime." Megatron.

"Indeed, as it seems as only a short time ago when we came here, as enemies." Optimus said. The two walked into the Ark, and there, every station was manned. Meanwhile, in the abandoned Decepticon base, Shockwave was able to break free from his cage. "

"Finally, Megatron, I shall have my revenge!" he said to himself. Back at the Ark, Optimus addressed his crew.

"Brothers, this ship may have brought our war to this planet, but is now the vessel of our unity to our homeworld." he said.

"Commence countdown." Fortress Maximus said.

"Five...four...three...two...one...liftoff!" Arachnid said, and the Ark's engines thundered to life, and the massive craft heaved itself into the air. In Jasper, people looked to see the Ark take flight. Shockwave saw it from the Decepticon base. Sam, Mikaela, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Arcee saw it as well.

"Goodbye, Optimus." Bumblebee said. It entered orbit, and the crew looked through the viewports to see Earth from space.

"Goodbye Earth!" Huffer said as he laid back in his chair.

"You didn't like Earth?" Smokescreen said.

"Of course not!" Huffer said. The ship's crew settled in for the voyage, for it would be long and difficult.

"Well, we're on our way." Starscream said.

"My question is that we'll make it in time." Hot Spot said.

"I have no doubt we will be late to face Unicron. Prepare for the jump to Hyperspace." Optimus said. Wheeljack and Blackout, who were piloting the ship, activated the ship's hyperdrive and they blasted into Hyperspace. On Cybertron, Grimlock and his Dynobots were explaining to Ultra Magnus and company about the events to come.

"Unicron coming. We must prepare for battle. Cleansing flame will uncreate, Primus say. Me Grimlock no know what that means, but it sounds pretty bad for Unicron." Grimlock said. The Autobots were befuddled by the Dynobots' peculiar speech pattern.

"Why do you talk so...primitively?" Perceptor asked Grimlock.

"YOU CALLING LEADER GRIMLOCK STUPID?!" Snarl burst out, but the other Dynobots held him back.

"Me Sludge sorry. Snarl am always angry." Sludge said.

"Us Dynobots have lag brain modules. Been asleep for so long." Slag said.

"Anyway, we must prepare for threat of Unicron's attack. Have Autobots build shelters for civil-bots." Grimlock said,

"Good idea, Grimlock." Ultra Magnus said.

"Then get to it." Grimlock said. Ultra Magnus sent word to Autobot engineers to begin preparing Autobot city states for the prophesied events. In space, the Ark suddenly dropped out of Hyperspace.

"What's happening?" Optimus said.

"We've detected an anomaly!" Bludgeon, who was at a radar station, said.

"What sort of anomaly, Bludgeon?" Megatron asked. There was a sudden impact, and alarms began blaring.

"An asteroid field!" Wheeljack exclaimed. Another asteroid hit the Ark, and this time, it was worse.

"Thrusters one and two are out!" Wheeljack said as a flashing red panel morbidly illustrated to Optimus. He ran to the crew's area and said to Scrapper, Hook, Trailbreaker, and Rewind,

"We need to get outside and fix the thrusters!"

"In this asteroid field? We're goners!" Scrapper said.

"Not with me around!" Trailbreaker said.

"Let's go." Optimus said. He and his team exited the ship and magnetized their feet to the hull. They traversed the Ark's length to the thrusters, where Optimus said to Hook and Scrapper,

"See if you can repair this." The two constructions got to work repairing the thrusters, while Trailbreaker projected a forcefield to protect them. Asteroids were flying about the Ark, but suddenly, one hit the ship's side and it threw Hook and Scrapper off and Optimus clung to the ship by one hand. The commander of the Tansformers struggled to stay attached to the ship and Wheeljack said,

"Optimus, thruster two is critical!" Optimus climbed the ship and the he got to the thruster,then he got to work fixing the panel. The rest of Optimus' team made it inside the Ark, and then, the thruster was repaired. He got back into the ship and then Wheeljack activated the hyperdrive, hurling the ship into hyperspace.

"We did it!" Trailbreaker said.

"And now we are on our present course again." Optimus said.

* * *

On Earth, Shockwave found the Stunticons.

"Greetings, Stunticons, I am Shockwave, your new master." he said to them,

"We only serve Megatron." Motormaster said.

"Megatron has left, and even worse, he has joined forces with Optimus Prime to fight something that does not even exist." Shockwave said.

"Okay, we'll join you." Motormaster said.

"Very wise, my friend." Shockwave said...


	7. Encounter

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons are racing through space to face the greatest threat in the universe-Unicron, the chaos bringer. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Ultra Magnus and Autobots have made contact with the Dynobots, Primal heralds awakened from eons of dormancy...**

In space, the Ark continued on its voyage across the stars. Everything was back to normal after Optimus Prime's daring in flight repair.

"let's hope there aren't any more distractions." Optimus said. Teletraan 1 said,

"Optimus, I'm getting a transmission."

"Put it through." Scorponok said. On the screen appeared a figure which startled Scorponok.

"Ah, Scorponok, we meet again!" he said.

"Ferak! I...I-" Scorponok said.

"I don't want any excuses, Scorponok! I just want my money!" Ferak said.

"About that Ferak...when I plundered Fortress Maximus' Nebulan fleet, he set the ship to self destruct with all of the secret Autobot information." Scorponok said.

"Well than I'll need some other form of reparation..." Ferak said. A ship dropped out of Hyperspace nearby.

"...I've just dropped out of Hyperspace and I think I'll take your ship and crew." Ferak said, and the transmission ended. Optimus said to the crew,

"Prepare for boarding!" Ferak's ship drew closer to the Ark. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, the Autobots were on patrol. Ultra Magnus lead a patrol with the Dynobots in tow.

"Decepticons!" shouted Sideswipe, and several Decepticons appeared.

"Dynobots, destroy!" Grimlock said. He changed from his loader mode and the Dynobots transformed to their robot modes. They had fought these Decepticons before, members of the Mayhem Attack Squad, Thunderwing's team before he left them for his true master.

"Care for a rematch, Ultra Magnus?" Quake asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a rematch, Quake." Ultra Magnus said, and Grimlock punched him so hard he fell off his feet. Swoop shot down Needlenose in his jet mode. Pipes fired his blaster at Ruckus, but the insane Decepticon fought on.

"RRARGHH!" Ruckus shouted as he fired his twin shoulder cannons. Sludge came up behind Ruckus and with his clamshell claw, he smacked him upside the head. Slag spat fire from his tank turret, and it caught Crankcase on fire.

"Retreat!" Quake said, and the mayhem attack squad retreated, and Crankcase patted the flames off himself. Back in space, Ferak's pirate ship docked with the Ark, and his crew came down the boarding chute. Optimus' crew knew about their ship being boarded, and the Autobots and Decepticons stood, weapons ready, to face the invaders. A plasma torch cut through the Ark's boarding hatch, and then a battle began. Ferak's pirates stormed aboard, and the transformers fought back. The transformers fought as hard as they could through the corridors of the Ark, but the pirates were to many.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Kup said to Misfire, Hardhead, Groove, Streetwise, and Snapdragon. On the bridge, Ferak lead the attack, but Optimus sword fought him. Ferak was stronger than Optimus expected, and he grabbed his wrist and disarmed him and threw him into a control panel. Next, he fought Megatron, who he easily dispatched also. He grabbed Scorponok by his neck and said,

"I can't get any money off you, so I'll take your crew!" He said.

"You can't! We have to get to Cybertron...to fight...Unicron!" Scorponok said.

"You'll believe anything, Scorponok! Unicron is a myth!" Ferak scoffed. He dropped Scorponok and his crew took the transformers aboard their ship. Back on Cybertron, Galvatron and the Unicronians were in the acid wastes.

"Master, the Autobots have beaten us. We were defeated by heralds of Primus." Galvatron said to Unicron through a spirit commnicator.

"Then tr again!" You must weaken Primus' creations before my arrival!" Unicron said.

"Yes, Master!" Galvatron said. The transmission ended and the Unicronians prepared for a counterattack. Back on Ferak's ship the Ark's crew was crowded into the ship's cargo hold and locked shut. It reeked of death and...well, more death.

"Yuck!" Hot Rod said as he stepped in a puddle of old coolant. On the bridge, Scorponok was brought before Ferak, with two of his best pirates, Solder and Deathbreath, holding him down.

"I'm sorry, Ferak, please, give me one more chance!" Scorponok begged. Ferak thought to himself. He said,

"Fine, just complete one challenge for me." Scorponok said,

"What sort of challenge?"

"Fight me! One versus one! If I win, I get to destroy your ship. If you win, I'll let you go." Ferak said.

"Deal." Scorponok said. Later, Scorponok and Ferak prepared to fight, and before the epic clash, Ferak's second in command, Finback, helped him in a secret task.

"Inject this ultra-energon into me. I must win at all costs." Ferak said.

"But captain, that would be cheating!" Finback protested.

"We are pirates! We cheat, steal, lie, and do anything, all in the name of money!" Ferak said. Finback dubiously injected his captain with the ultra-energon. The fight was about to begin, and an arena was set up in the cargo hold, with the Ark's crew on one side, and Ferak's pirates on another.

"I hope this works..." Megatron whispered to Optimus. Scorponok and Ferak's stepped into the ring, and Firebomb, one of Ferak's lieutenants announced,

"Round one-fight!" Ferak and Scorponok's fought. Scorponok fired his twin shoulder cannons at Ferak, but his foe blocked them with his Energon cutlass. Ferak vaulted into the air and kicked Scorponok in his chest, then he punched him several times.

"Ferak is pretty good." Starscream said.

"Too good." Megatron said. Hot Rod said,

"I'm going to find out."

"Wait! Hot Rod!"Optimus said.

"Turbo revvin' young punk!" Kup muttered. Hot Rod snuck his way around the guards and entered a small chamber, where he found a small canister of ultra-energon. He was alarmed, ad he managed to return back to the stands, where he said to Optimus and Megatron,

"Ferak's cheating, he's got ultra energon in his fuel lines!" Optimus and Megatron were alarmed, and as the second round began, Scorponok squared up to fight Ferak again. Scorponok gained the upper hand at first, but then Ferak used his ultra energon abilities to land devastating blows against Scorponok. The commander of the Decepticon headmasters was being beaten, but he punched Ferak in the face and made him cough up energon. He saw a bluish glimmer in the fuel as it dripped from Ferak's mouth. He looked back at Ferak and said,

"You cheated!"

"What did you expect?" Ferak said, then he pulled out a large waist cannon and was about to shoot Scorponok before the Ark's Crew suddenly stampeded and beat the pirates who captured them. The uprising went out of control as the Autobots and Decepticons stormed the ship's bridge and took back their weapons.

"Everyone, get back to the Ark!" Optimus said, and the Autobots made for the boarding hatch and the crew piled onto the ship, and Scorponok confronted Ferak for the final round of their battle. They punched and smacked each other.

"You always were an awful pirate, Scorponok" Ferak said.

"I was named for a constellation, how's that for awful?" Scorponok said.

"This." Ferak said, and he was about to fire his pistol, and Optimus said on the bridge,

"Where's Scorponok?"

"He's still fighting Ferak!" Hound said. Optimus went to the boarding hatch and fired his blaster, and the blast hit Ferak square between his receptors.

"Come on!" Scorponok got to his feet and looked at Ferak's corpse as it drifted into space. Triggerhappy, Brawl, Sureshot, Fireflight, and Slingshot fired their turrets and Ferak's ship exploded. The battle was over, and the Ark jumped into Hyperspace once more. Scorponok collapsed after the battle at the boarding hatch. The Transformers ' voyage was underway once again.

* * *

On Cybertron, a figure stood before Vector Sigma, at the core of Cybertron.

"Go, Emirate Xaaron, tell the Transformers of what is to come"

"Yes, Master." Xaaron said, and he went forth to carry out his mission.


	8. Darkest hour-part 1

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons were captured by one of Scorponok's pirate aquaintances, but they escaped and have made it into the Cybertron System. On their homeworld, Emirate Xaaron has a message to deliver to the Transformers...**

The Ark dropped out of Hyperspace in the Cybertron system.

"We made it!" Hot Rod said.

"So we have..." Prowl said. The Ark soon approached Cybertron, and they landed in Iacon. When they disembarked, crowds of Cybertronians gathered and cheered, and at Autobase Iacon, Ultra Magnus saw this.

"Sir, there's something going on in downtown!" Sideswipe reported to him.

"Let's check it out." Ultra Magnus said, and a task force of Autobots accompanied him to the scene. There, through the crowds , Ultra Magnus had a glimpse of seeing Optimus and Megatron step off the Ark.

"He's back!"

"The war is over!"

"What are they going to do with the Decepticons?" people said. Ultra Magnus and his Autobots powered their way through the crowds to see Optimus and Megatron.

"We won the war!" he said, happily to Optimus and Megatron.

"There is no more war. Only survival." Megatron said, grimly.

"We have much to discuss." Optimus said. Later, at Autobase Iacon, the Autobots and Decepticons were settling into their alliance. Across Cybertron, the news was heard, and the Autobots and Decepticons were shocked. Back in Iacon, Optimus said to Hot Rod,

"Hot Rod, we must go."

"Where?" Hot Rod asked Optimus.

"We must go and speak with Vector Sigma, Primus' corporeal form. Ultra Magnus, you are in charge here." Optimus said. Hot Rod was stunned. He now realized how much was riding upon him. He said,

"Let's go.", and they changed to their vehicle modes to search for the entrance to Primus' chamber. Ultra Magnus watched them leave and on the other side of the planet, there was trouble. In Rodion, Galvatron and the Unicron heralds were on the attack again, but this time, with reinforcements.

"Burn! Burn!" Galvatron shouted as he fired his fusion cannon. Nemesis Omega, resurrected by Nucleon, was with them, and he smashed a building and then he separated into Nemesis Prime, X-Brawn, Barricade, Slicer, and Road rage.

"Surely this will attract the transformers' attention." Nemsis Prime said.

"They must! If I know them, then they will surely come." Galvatron said. In Iacon, Flak reported to Ultra Magnus.

"Sir, the Unicron Heralds! They're on the attack again!"

"Let's roll!" Ultra Magnus said. The Autobots and Decepticons changed to their vehicle modes to combat the dark heralds. When they arrived, they saw that Galvatron and the Unicron heralds had destroyed half of the city.

"What did I tell you, they're here, ATTACK!" Galvatron said to Nemesis Prime and the other Unicron heralds. Ultra Magnus and the transformers charged into battle.

"Tidal wave, combine!" Megatron said to Tidal wave, and the large Decepticon changed to his ship mode and merged with Megatron to form Burning Megatron. Fortress changed to his battle platform mode, and Kup, Weirdwolf, Apeface, and Scavenger manned the machine guns. Galen drove Cerebros in his armored car mode around as he fired a machine gun on him. Jetfire and Starscream lead the Autobot and Decepticon fliers as they strafed, launched missiles, and dropped bombs upon the Unicronians.

"Cyclonus, Scourge, Destroy them!" Galvatron said, and the two changed to their vehicle modes and took to the air. Cyclonus fired a volley of missiles and Scourge his twin cannons.

"Evasive action!" Jetfire called out. The transformers broke formation and flew wildly around to evade their attackers.

"Form Superion!" Silverbolt said to his Airealbots. They transformed to Superion and he fired an energy blast, knocking Cyclonus out of the air. Meanwhile, far below Cybertron's surface, Optimus and Hot Rod were on their way to Vector Sigma's chamber, when a voice said,

"Who goes there?" The two Autobots changed to their robot modes and listened.

"Answer me!" The voice said.

"It is I, Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." Optimus said. His voice echoed as he spoke. They walked closer and saw a super tank, larger than Fortess Maximus' vehicle mode, and a rocket transporter.

"I am Omega Supreme. I am the guardian of Vector Sigma." Omega Supreme said.

"We are here to see Vector Sigma. We need to know how to defeat Unicron." Optimus said. Back on the surface, the Militabots transformed to Pattron and he fired his quad turret cannon and shot down Scourge. On the ground, Ultra Magnus fought Galvatron in servo-to-servo combat.

"We meet again, Ultra Magnus!" Galvatron cackled.

"I see you haven't changed!" Ultra Magnus said as he punched Galvatron in the face. He fired a salvo of missiles from his shoulder pods which blasted him away.

"RAAARRGHH!" Galvatron howled as he grabbed his twin energon axes and Ultra Magnus blocked his attacks with his hammer.

"Mark my words, Ultra Magnus, Unicron is coming! You will all be destroyed!" Galvatron shouted.

"We'll just see about that!" Ultra Magnus replied and he bludgeoned Galvatron away with his hammer, and the Unicronians retreated again. Under the surface, Optimus and Hot Rod spoke with Omega Supreme.

"I will allow you entry, but you must face a challenge threefold. Overcome it, and you will see Vector Sigma." Omega Supreme said.

"We will try our hardest." Optimus said. Omega Supreme transformed to his robot mode and opened a huge door, and Optimus and Hot Rod went through...

* * *

Unicron came closer to Cybertron with every passing minute. In Autobase Iacon, Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, Megatron, Scorponok, and Fortress Maximus were in the command center, when Prowl said,

"Ultra Magnus! The long range scanners picked up something big, and it's heading for Cybertron!"

"Unicron!" Ultra Magnus said. Elsewhere, Galvatron and the heralds deployed to Cybertron met up with Unicron himself, and Thunderwing, who was reincarnated by nucleon.

"Master, we are ready for your arrival." Galvatron said.

"Excellent, Galvatron. We attack in one cycle." Unicron said, and they looked past Cybertron's sun and saw Cybertron itself.


	9. Darkest hour-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Optimus Prime and the Ark's crew have made it to Cybertron, and the Autobot Decepticon war is over, for now they must face Unicron, the god of chaos...**

On Cybertron, the Autobots and Decepticons were in a panic, as those who could evacuated the planet. Ultra Magnus' transformer army was preparing to do battle with Unicron. In Autobase Iacon, Autobots and Decepticons were rushing about.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Fortress Maximus said to Slingshot, Blurr, and Demolishor as they carried crates of ammunition from the armory.

"Where is Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked himself. His question was answered as Optimus and Hot Rod began the first part of Omega Supreme's challenge. They had to balance along a long, narrow walkway, with laser turrets along its length.

"I'll go first." Hot Rod said, and he tried to figure out how to negotiate the obstacle. He tried balancing along the beam, and the laser turrets opened fire on him. He ducked and swayed, trying to avoid the blasts, until he lost his balance and fell, but he grabbed hold of the bar and was hanging precariously above a pit of spikes.

"Optimus, help!" Hot Rod shouted. Optimus did not know what to do.

"Try and figure it out!" Optimus replied. Hot Rod looked and saw that the turrets were in an offset row, and he then swung off the beam onto the nearest turret and used his wrist cannons to disable it. He got onto it and leapt with all of his might to the next turret. He jumped from turret to turret and got to the end of the obstacle, where he then activated a control panel which widened the beam for Optimus to walk across.

"That was easy!" Hot Rod said

"It's not over yet." Optimus said. On the surface, Ultra Magnus and his army was poised inside Iacon city, and then, a huge sphere with a vertical ring around it and two massive claws on it appeared in the distance.

"It's him!" exclaimed Sunstreaker.

"Breakthrough, what's our play?" Ultra Magnus asked the Militabot commander. Breakthrough was shocked, so much so, he replied.

"I'm not sure, but it'll require a new exhaust manifold for me!" High above, Unicron said to his army,

"DESTROY THEM!" Thunderwing and the army of Unicron attacked, and Unicron deployed billions of spherical drones, called Sweeps, after them.

"Steady...steady-" Ultra Magnus said.

"- **RUN!** " Starscream said, and the transformers made a mad dash for safety. The hordes of chaos closed in, and Ultra Magnus and his army fell back as fast as they could. Sweeps consumed buildings, robots, anything in their way. Back underground, Optimus and Hot Rod made it to the second part of their challenge, there, symbols in the wall read something in a long forgotten language.

"I think I can read this. It's old Cybertronian." Optimus said. He studied it carefully, and he said,

"Four cans of fuel, three ways to die, too much stress, one chance has I." Hot Rod was puzzled. He saw four fuel canisters lying on the ground, each identical. He picked the left inner can, and was about to take a sip, when Optimus said.

"Remember, one chance has I!" Hot Rod had an idea. He poured some on the ground and snapped his finger, then a spark fell from his servo and ignited some of the Energon. It ignited in a plume of blue fire, and he did with three others, each the same as the first, until there was one left. He took a sip from it, and he lived.

"Two down, one to go." he said to Optimus. On the surface, Ultra Magnus and his Autobots had long since fallen back, and Unicron' s army appeared victorious.

"My feast has begun. Cybertron is mine!" he said. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and the survivors of his initial force stopped for a moment for a headcount as well as a bodycount.

"Sir, there's planetwide reports of major of destruction." Blaster said.

"You think I don't know that?" Ultra Magnus said. The commander looked over his troops to see who had been killed. Many of his friends and former enemies had perished, and he couldn't help but wonder, was he next?

"We have to keep moving. Find somewhere with enough ammunition and energon to last us for a while." he said to his forces.

"I know a place." Megatron said.

"Then by all means lead the way." Ultra Magnus said.

"Alright, transform and roll out!" Megatron said, trying out his impersonation of Optimus Prime. Back under the surface, Hot Rod and Optimus made it to the final challenge. There, five statues of former Primes lined an arena. They suddenly came to life, and Optimus looked around and saw the Statues of Zeta Prime, Sentinel Prime, Nominus Prime, Nova Prime, and Guardian Prime lunging toward the two of them. He grabbed his sword and axe, and he said to Hot Rod,

"Catch!" Hot Rod caught Optimus' sword and the two of them fought against the former Primes. Optimus fired his laser rifle at Sentinel and Zeta, then axe chopped Nova, while Hot Rod used Optimus' sword to block Nominus, but Guardian attacked him from the rear.

"I can't keep this up!" Hot Rod said, and he sword locked with Sentinel, who pressured him with his shield and spear , until Hot Rod realized something about the prophecy.

"I am the Cleansing flame! I will unmake the Unmaker! I will bring light to our darkest hour! I am Rodimus Prime!" he said. Rodimus, as he now called himself, began to exude burning justice. His body was on fire, but Rodimus felt nothing. He fired bursts of lasers from his arm cannons which blasted the statues apart and the challenge was complete.

"Well done, Hot Rod." Optimus said.

"Please, call me Rodimus." Rodimus said. Optimus was pleased, and Omega Supreme walked up to them.

"Congratulations, you have passed the test, hence, I shall grant you audience with Primus." he said, and a huge door opened. Optimus and Rodimus went into it, and saw a huge golden sphere.

"Who goes there?" said a shriveled, old voice. An old mech appeared with purple and maroon armor, and he had a long flowing beard on his faceplate.

"Alpha Trion, we have come here, searching for answers." Optimus said.

"What is your question?" Alpha Trion asked the two of them

"We need to know how to defeat Unicron." Rodimus answered.

"You should know by now that the power to defeat Unicron lies within you, for a cleansing flame will end the Unmaker. " Alpha Trion said. Rodimus realized the prophecy, and he said,

"Optimus, let's go."

"There is no time to waste! Unicron and his minions are here!" Alpha Trion said. Suddenly, Vector Sigma began to glow, and as did Optimus and Rodimus. They disappeared, and then they reappeared on the surface of Cybertron. They looked and saw the raw carnage that had strangled the planet.

"Well, time to find the others." Rodimus said, and he and Optimus set off to find Ultra Magnus and his forces...


	10. Darkest hour-part-3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Unicron and his army have arrived and caused major destruction. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Hot Rod, now bearing the name Rodimus, have found their answers and are now on a new quest-to find Ultra Magnus and the others.**

Optimus and Rodimus drove through the wastelands that used to be the city state of Polyhex. They found mangled corpses of Autobots and Decepticons alike, buildings completely demolished or only smoldering ruins remaining.

"I remember this is where Straxus helped Megatron launch his invasion of Earth here." Optimus said, and they saw the remains of Darkmount, Straxus' castle. A figure eyed them through the rubble, and the two continued on. Meanwhile, Megatron lead Ultra Magnus and the others to Kaon, the city that began the war.

"Kaon!" Ultra Magnus said.

"There is more, I assure you." Megatron said. He and the transformers entered a hatch that took several fusion cannon blasts and a tap of Ultra Magnus' hammer to open.

"My old secret base. This is where I based my revolution." Megatron said.

"I never thought it would come to this." Jetfire said.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Megatron said. The Autobots and Decepticons settled in and there was indeed enough ammunition and energon for all of them.

"Are you sure this energon isn't poisoned, Megatron?" Hound asked Megatron.

"I'm sure, Autobot." Megatron said. Hound took a cube and refueled himself. The high commanders went to Megatron's old command center and were beginning to plan their next move. Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, Prowl, Jetfire, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Scorponok, Mindwipe, Slugslinger, Fortress Maximus, Brainstorm, and Kup gathered to plan their attack, but the hologram table was not working.

"Hold on, you...just...have to...bang it a little." Megatron said as he hit it multiple times. A hologram of Unicron appeared and they studied it.

"How are we going to fight Unicron? He's impossibly huge, his army is powerful, and he's the fragging god of chaos! It's over-finished!" Scorponok said.

"There is a way." Ultra Magnus said.

"How, without Optimus to lead us, we may as well just walk out there and surrender!" Scorponok said. This gave Ultra Magnus an idea.

"We can walk out there! We just need a really tall pair of legs!" he said. Elsewhere, Optimus and Rodimus continued on their way, when a tank, an armored pickup truck, a dune buggy, a helicopter, and two jet fighters pounced on them.

"Hahaha! Well, what do we have here, a pair of Autobots!" one said. It was the Mayhem Attack squad, lead by Quake. He changed from his tank mode and said,

"You must be a special kind of stupid if you're out in these parts!" Quake said.

"What do you want, Quake?" Optimus said. He prepared to draw out his sword when Spinister said,

"We've pledged ourselves to Unicron, and we're going to turn you in for a handsome reward!"

"How could you?! You've turned against your brothers for money!" Rodimus said.

"It sure beats being eaten!" Crankcase said. All of a sudden, a robot jumped out of the shadows and fired his laser, catching the Mayhem Attack squad off guard. The mysterious robot changed into a front end loader and with his bucket, he dug a hole, then as Ruckus chased him, he fell into it! Windsweeper fired his heavy machine guns, but they missed him, and Optimus and Rodimus fought as well. Optimus blocked Crankcase's laser fire and then he kicked him in the gut, and Rodimus fired his arm cannons, which blasted Spinister out of the sky. The mysterious figure was apparently an Autobot, as Optimus saw by his red badge on his chest. The Autobot said,

"The name's Scoop, site preparation contractor of the apocalypse!" He joined Optimus and Rodimus as they fought the Mayhem attack squad, until Rodimus finally headlocked Quake and snapped his neck.

"Stop! Listen to me!" he shouted to the others.

"You were created by Primus, in his own image, and this is how you repay him?" Rodimus said. The Mayhem Attack Squad felt guilty for themselves. On the horizon, there was a cloud of sweeps closing in,

"Go, save yourselves!" Ruckus said, and Optimus, Rodimus, and Scoop changed to their vehicle modes and retreated, while Ruckus and the Mayhem Attack Squad turned and fought the onslaught of Sweeps, but they were outmatched and consumed. Later, Optimus, Rodimus, and Scoop stopped, and Optimus asked Scoop,

"How did you survive, Scoop?"

"Well, when Unicron arrived, Landfill, Quickmix, and I were clearing out an old lot for commercial use, when this cloud of sweeps showed up. I managed to escape, but the others, well, they probably tasted good if I was a planet-eating god of chaos." Scoop said.

"We'll avenge your friends' deaths, Scoop, I swear it!" Rodimus said. In Kaon, the Autobots and Decepticons were working to build the city into a transformer. They toiled as Unicron and his armies approached. Optimus,Rodimus, and Scoop's journey ended when they saw a tower in the distance.

"Kaon! The Spire of Revolution! I see it!" Rodimus said. Optimus and Scoop looked to see Kaon, and they raced to the city, where there, Ultra Magnus said,

"Optimus! Thank Primus!"

"We made it!" Rodimus said. The Autobots and Decepticons took a brief rest and celebrated the return of Optimus, and he said,

"Brothers, our darkest hour is nigh. We must stand together or face extinction. The power to defeat Unicron does not come from any mortal instrument, but from within us, that is why I am placing Rodimus in command." Rodimus was stunned. He now commanded the Transformer army, and everyone was counting on him.


	11. Darkest hour-part 4

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons are preparing for the final battle with Unicron, commanded by Rodimus...**

The Autobots and Decepticons were working to build their new robot city, Metroplex. They worked as hard as they could, and the Unicronians were taking some notice.

"What are the Transformers doing?" Unicron asked his minions.

"I know not, Milord." Thunderwing said. Unicron said,

"I will require more power if I am to consume Cybertron. I have taken almost half of its surface features."

"Fear not, Master, for we will meet your ends!" Galvatron said. In Kaon, the construction of Metroplex was almost through. Wheeljack had installed Teletraan 1 from the Ark, which, thankfully survived Unicron's onslaught and was inside a secret underground hangar in Iacon. When all was ready, Rodimus said to Wheeljack, Grapple, Perceptor, the Constructicons, the Technobots, and every Autobot and Decepticon who pitched in,

"Good job, everyone. Now may not be the time to celebrate, but if we go down, we go down together. Cosmos, throw the switch!"

"Right away!" Cosmos said. Cosmos heaved a switch forward, and gears and machinery roared to life, Teletraan 1 became Metroplex's brain, towers and buildings rendered themselves and became a humongous robotic figure, looming five hundred feet tall.

"Metroplex, roll out!" Rodimus said, and Metroplex lunged on. The Unicronians were gathered together, tormenting some prisoners, when they saw Metroplex arrive.

"It's Metroplex, dawg!" Jazz said as he stood in front of Metroplex's head.

"What! No! Thunderwing, destroy them! I shall show them what true power is!" Unicron said. He began his transformation, changing from a planet to a colossal robot.

"HAHAHA!" Unicron cackled.

"ATTACK!" Thunderwing roared to the Unicronians.

"Let's cream 'em!" Brawl said. Metroplex charged into action, launching Devastator, Superion, Bruticus, Computron, and Defensor. Cyclone, Crosshairs, Big Shot and Hoist manned Metroplex's heavy cannons, while Flak, Mindwipe, Thundercracker, and Hosehead manned the smaller remote machine gun batteries.

"Fire the boosters!" Rodimus said to Ultra Magnus and Nightbeat. Rockets in Metroplex's feet and on his back fired and the titanic transformer was hurled into space. Metroplex flew about Unicron's massive form, firing his machine guns and heavy cannons, as well as a huge chest laser. The beam of energy blasted apart thousands of sweeps, and Rodimus said,

"Get his attention! Once you've distracted him, the penetration team and I will enter Unicron and we'll destroy him from within!" Metroplex fired his chest beam, which destroyed Unicron's eye and Teletraan 1 said,

"Rodimus, you have your opening!"

"We're on it!" Rodimus said. Optimus, Prowl, Kup, Ultra Magnus, Scoop, Jetfire, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Rodimus got into Powerglide's drop ship, berthed in Metroplex's abdomen, and they launched.

"We'll have to blast our way in!" Kup said,

"Just the way I like it!" Starscream added. Rodimus flew the ship as close as he could to Unicron's shoulder, and just then, Sweeps began to tear the ship apart.

"Everyone, jump!" Rodimus shouted, and he pressed a button. The ship slammed into Unicron's eye that was destroyed, and the penetration team jumped out before it exploded.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Unicron wailed. He covered his face in anguish and Galvatron said,

"Master! You accursed transformers shall pay for that!" and he fired a blast from his fusion cannon at Metroplex. Metroplex fought back by firing a salvo of missiles which Galvatron shot and exploded. The penetration team had made it into Unicron's neck, and they were going down a passage when claws came at them.

"Look out!" Ultra Magnus shouted, and he fired his rifle. The team fired their weapons. Optimus slashed several of the murderous mandibles apart, Rodimus blasted them, and Soundwave blasted them with his bass. They seized up at Soundwave's bass.

"I have them at bay! Push forward!" he said. Soundwave blasted his bass as the others continued. They survived the encounter, but there was worse to come. Unicron smashed Cybertron with his fist, and Metroplex fought him, but the Unicronian army closed in on him from all sides. Rodimus and his team made it to a huge chamber. An sickening purple light glowed against total darkness.

"This is it. Unicron's spark." Optimus said.

"Not so fast, servant of Primus!" a voice said. A spiky figure emerged from the shadows, as well as another, Thunderwing

"Unicron!" Rodimus said.

"In the mystical energy. Welcome to your demise!" Unicron said.

"Destroy him!" Optimus said to the penetration team. They grabbed their weapons and the battle began. Thunderwing grabbed Megatron and threw him as hard as he could, and he flew clear out of Unicron's body.

"Megatron!" Soundwave and Starscream exclaimed, and they were about to fire at Thunderwing when he fired his cannons which blasted them away.

"RARGH!" Optimus and Rodimus growled as Optimus grabbed his sword and axe, and with his primal powers, Rodimus pulled out a flaming sword and shield. Unicron was not intimidated, and he conjured a sword from nucleon. Optimus and Rodimus dueled Unicron with everything at stake. They clashed their blades, they locked and pushed each other back, and the others couldn't help but watch from high above. In space, Unicron battled with Metroplex as well, and the transformers seemed to be losing.

"We're taking heavy damage!" Nightbeat exclaimed. Metroplex fired another salvo of rockets, and Nightbeat said,

"Fire again!"

"We're out of rockets!" Hosehead exclaimed. Unicron heaved his miles-long arm and smacked Metroplex aside, and he said,

"Finally, my feast!" and smashed Cybertron with his fist and swallowed a whole city. Back inside his core, Optimus and Rodimus still were fighting a conjured body of Unicron and Thunderwing. Unicron sword locked Optimus, and before his foe could react, he pulled out a nucleon dagger and plunged it into Optimus' chest.

"AARRGGHH!" Optimus shouted as he writhed in pain, Rodimus ran to him and smashed Unicron away, then Optimus gasped and took the matrix out of his chest,

"Rodimus, my time is over. I shall be one with the Matrix. You must take my place...and destroy Unicron. 'Till...all...are...one..." It fell on the floor, and Unicron said,

"How can you possibly hope to defeat me, Autobot. Your giant warrior is ruined, Cybertron is mine! I shall consume the universe and plunge it into darkness and chaos! No one can stop me, not even the mighty Optimus Prime!" Rodimus gathered his courage. He picked up the Matrix and said,

"Never, for I am the Cleansing Flame that will end the Unmaker! I will light our darkest hour! I shall vanquish the legions of wickedness! I claim this Matrix by the will of the Primes before me, FOR I AM RODIMUS PRIME!"

"NO! NO!" Unicron said. Rodimus opened the Matrix, and the penetration team was freed, and then, a shockwave of Primal energy exploded from the matrix and explosions erupted all around. Unicron's body began to disintegrate as Rodimus and the Matrix blasted him apart. The energy of the matrix washed over Metroplex, too, and he was reinvigorated. Unicron and Thunderwing were both blown away as their forms melted away into slag. Rodimus and his team ran as fast as they could and changed to their vehicle modes and drove away, and there, Metroplex met them.

"Hop on!" Nightbeat said through the comm, and the team grabbed onto Metroplex just as Unicron and was blasted to pieces. Metroplex landed on Cybertron and the transformers saw a wasteland.

"Now, we must rebuild." Rodimus said.

"Count us out." Starscream said. He and the Decepticons left, and later, Rodimus said to the Autobots,

"Brothers, as you leader, I declare the Great Cybertronian war over. May Primus bless us with newfound peace and prosperity! 'Till all are one!"

"Till all are one!" the Autobots said.

 **Light years away, there exists a world beyond our comprehension-Cybertron. It is home to sentient beings. These beings are at war, but no life is lost. These beings are not organic, they are the Transformers, creations of Primus, god of light, to battle the evil Unicron. The battle is finished, and the Transformers are victorious, but their story is far from told, and Optimus Prime, who sacrificed all in this greatest of battles, will someday return to once again bring light to the darkness...**


	12. Rhythms of Darkness

**It is a time of great darkness on the planet Earth. The Decepticons, lead by Galvatron, rule after his apocalyptic invasion. However, the Autobots and their human allies fight back to regain control of their world in the year 2020…**

Ultra Magnus and his Autobots were surrounded by Decepticon warriors at Powerbase 1, Galvatron's palace. Their attack on it had lost momentum. "Oh man, this is bad!" Sideswipe said.

"No kidding, this was a terrible plan!" Huffer grumbled.

"Have a little faith Huffer." Ultra Magnus said as the onslaught of Decepticons closed in on them. 20 Hours earlier, Ultra Magnus and the Autobots were making their way down I-75 in southeast Kentucky. They were barely making it, with little Energon in their tanks and ammunition for their guns.

"This is hopeless! I can't see why we're still functioning! Cybertron is destroyed, Rodimus-as well as the Matrix of leadership are both dead. What chance do we have?" Huffer said. Out of the Autobots who survived Cybertron's destruction, few made it to Earth to fight Galvatron's invasion and even fewer survived that, and those who did were hunted down and killed, one by one. Now,Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, Bumblebee, Huffer, Sideswipe, Arcee, Firstaid, and Nightbeat were the only Autobots left on Earth, and they had their human allies as well. They travelled down the highway, passing wrecked cars, cratered sections of roadway, and destroyed military vehicles. Sam Witwicky was a human ally, who had dirty blonde hair, wore an olive green jumpsuit, his eyes were light green, and he had a shotgun in Bumblebee's back seat and his brother, Spike, who looked much alike his brother peered out Bumblebee's window to see the carnage. He wondered, "How could this have happened?" Up ahead, the Autobots made it to an exit ramp, where they found a gas station, void of life. Its sign was snapped in the middle, trash lay about in the parking lot, and all the while, cold blue fluorescent lights shone inside the convenience store.

"Energon! Thank Primus!" Sideswipe said, and he changed from his Lamborghini mode and swiped a pump, then he squirted gasoline into his mouth. The other Autobots refueled themselves as well. Sam and Spike got out of Bumblebee and got his shotgun, while Sam's fiance', Mikaela got out of Arcee. Mikaela was about Sam's age, with black hair, a serene face, desirable curvature, and lightly tanned skin. She was already four months with child, and she could not hide her swollen belly. Ultra Magnus changed from his M1070 truck mode and out of him came Lance Corporal Tom Fibly. He wore his trademark Marine Corps camouflage and the distinctive boot cut of his dark blonde hair. He had a stubbly beard draped across his face, and slung across his back was an M249 machine gun, with a Beretta px4 holstered on his thigh. The humans went into the store to scavenge some food while the Autobots refueled themselves, and beneath the overpass, a red bird was watching them, then he flew away. Meanwhile,in the ruins of Philadelphia, at Powerbase 1, Galvatron's ominous palace, a tall, pointed tower with spikes jutting off of it and a circular wall surrounding it, the Decepticon Emperor of Destruction sat atop his throne. He was a terrifying sight, with sharp edges pointing off of him, his fiery red eyes could pierce like a knife, his sickly purple cape enveloped him like a cloud, and a massive fusion cannon was attached to his arm. His two lieutenants, Scourge and Cyclonus were standing by him, and Soundwave, the Decepticon communications officer, went before before Galvatron. "Lord Galvatron, Laserbeak has returned and he has pinpointed the Autobots' location." He said in a screechy, computerized voice.

"Cyclonus, Scourge, mobilize our forces. We shall deal with the Autobots, and finally, Earth will be all mine!" Galvatron cackled.

"Yes, Milord!" Cyclonus said, and the two of them transformed to their jet modes, a Mig-47 and a B-2 Spirit, and flew off, joined by other Decepticon jets. At the gas station, Sam picked up some beef jerky, Hot Pockets, and a few bags of chips, while Spike raided the candy section, grabbing chocolate and gummies, stuffing them in his pockets. Corporal Filby found several cases of protein shakes, and to keep the physique he had built at twelve weeks of boot camp, he began chugging them looked at Mikaela's pregnant belly and to comfort his fiance` he said.

"I'm going to get us through this. For you." Then he playfully poked her belly. Mikaela giggled as she saw it move. Corporal Filby shouted from across the store,

"Hey, baby daddy, tell your little brother to stop eating all that candy! You can't be fat in the apocalypse!" Sam paid him no attention to him. Outside, Ultra Magnus was drinking some on road diesel when Jetfire said, "Ultra Magnus,my radar's registering a formation of Decepticon energy signatures approaching fast!" Ultra Magnus stood up and said,

"Then we need to leave. Autobots, let's roll out!" The Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and prepared to get back on the highway as Bumblebee squeezed his head into the store and he said,

"We're rolling out! Decepticons are coming in!" The humans scrambled out of the store with their food and they threw it in Bumblebee's trunk after he changed to his Mini Cooper mode. Sam and Spike got into him and Mikaela got in the back seat, and the Autobots hastily drove down the entry ramp to the interstate and Jetfire flew in his B-1 Lancer mode overhead and Decepticons were closing in as Ramjet dropped a bomb, which cratered the highway in front of the Autobots, scattering pavement and wreckage everywhere. Ultra Magnus screeched to a stop in front of a crater. Corporal Filby jumped from his cab and started firing his machine gun into the air. Ultra Magnus changed to his robot mode and fired his hand cannons at the attacking Decepticons. Blitzwing changed from his Mig-25 fighter jet mode into a T-80 tank. "Look out Autobots, Blitzwing's on a roll!" He said as he fired his tank cannon. Jetfire flew in and dropped his bombs which exploded next to Blitzwing. The triple changing Decepticon changed to his robot mode and Arcee attacked him with her swords. Blitzwing pulled out his Energon scimitar and dueled the female Autobot. Ultra Magnus and Corporal Filby fought off the unrelenting Decepticon attacks as they wildly fired their machine guns. Sam fired his shotgun and Bumblebee his twin electro-blasters. Sam once had shot skeet and he honed his skills, leading slightly and fired a 12-gauge Decepticon-busting slug straight into Darkwind's horizontal stabilizer.

"Ahh! I'm hit!" He exclaimed as he fell from the sky. Dreadwing, his partner flew in with his machine guns ablaze, but he was low enough for Nightbeat to place an electrostatic disruptor underneath him and as he swooped up to make another pass, Dreadwing was zapped full of electricity and he fell like a brick onto the pavement. Ultra Magnus quickly converted back to truck mode and the Autobots followed him with their human allies in tow.

"After them!" Cyclonus bellowed as he screamed in abreast of the highway. He was in hot pursuit of the Autobots and Sam said to Bumblebee as he reached for his TAC-12 shotgun, "I'll shoot, you drive!" He stood up on the console and stuck his head out Bumblebee's sunroof and fired his shotgun, pumping out shell after shell at Cyclonus, Scourge, Thrust, Thundercracker, Blitzwing, but then, Jetfire flew in and fired upon the Decepticons. He shot each one of them down and they crashed into the pavement. He waggled his wings to show that the skies were clear and the Autobots continued their journey through the wastelands of North America. Scourge picked his face up out of the concrete and said, "Looks like we've got another one to explain to Galvatron." Cyclonus brushed himself off and said,

"Great." Later, at Powerbase 1, Galvatron was furious.

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY AGAIN!?" He screamed at them. Scourge and Cyclonus could see a fuel line about to pop out of Galvatron's forehead that only throbbed when he was about to have a tantrum. "I would vaporize you if I had the luxury of it, but I need warriors to find and kill the Autobots, and you two idiots aren't doing a very good job of that simple task. Even Bruticus could do it without me having to tell him, and he's the dimmest of all under my command!" Galvatron scolded them. "No matter. The humans are pooling their weapons of mass destruction to launch against us. We shall be waiting. We shall strike preemptively." He said as he reseated himself on his throne. Meanwhile, the Autobots continued down I-75, then turned and went up I-85 and soon made it across the Pennsylvania state line. It was nightfall, and the Autobots stopped for the night."Okay, we'll take turns watching." Ultra Magnus said. Jetfire landed and said,

"I'll take the first shift." The Autobots were parked around a fire Corporal Filby made. Sam and Mikaela sat together on a log, toasting a Hot Pocket over a grill. "How did this get so messed up? How could Galvatron have done this to our world and gotten away with it?" Sam said.

"I don't know, baby daddy, but one thing's for certain, mess with the bull and you get the horns, and that bull is a United States Marine!" Corporal Filby shouted, patriotically.

"Yeah, now let's get some sleep." Sam said. He unrolled a sleeping bag and laid down in Bumblebee's back seat, while Mikaela joined him and they held hands. Spike got into his sleeping bag and Corporal Filby got in Ultra Magnus' cab. "Turn the head on, would you?" He said. A stream of warm air blew into his face and they went to sleep. Meanwhile, in France, the remaining militaries of the world were assembled together. The President of the United States was in overall command of the militaries assembled together, but there were few standing, or even quantitatively well. The North Koreans, Chinese, Russians, British, Israeli, American, German, French, and South African militaries were the only real military powers left in the world. At their base in Paris, laid to waste by the Decepticon invasion, the remaining commanders and joint staffs were assembled. They were planning to launch nuclear weapons and destroy the Decepticons. "The Autobots are too little to help us." The British commander said.

"We destroy Decepticons for Mother Russia!" Said the Russian commander. Outside, Laserbeak was tapping their conversations and he flew back to Soundwave.

"Excellent, Laserbeak. Galvatron will be pleased." Soundwave said. The next morning, The Autobots woke up and they prepared to leave, when out of the bushes, five familiar forms arrived. The Autobots woke up and saw them. "Who goes there?" Nightbeat said, but then, a front end loader changed into Grimlock.

"Ultra Magnus, me Grimlock glad to see you! We thought all Autobots were dead!" He said. His team, Prowl, Slag, Kup, and Blaster with his deploy ears changed to their robot modes. "Grimlock!" Bumblebee said. The Autobots were glad their friends had survived the attrition of Galvatron's invasion. "Ultra Magnus, I've been monitoring Decepticon transmissions and the humans have amassed their remaining military forces in France. They're planning to launch ICBM's on North America, which will take them all out, but the Decepticons have gotten wind of this and they're going to launch a preemptive strike. If we don't stop them, millions of humans are going to die." Blaster said. Ultra Magnus liked this sort of challenge. He was a strategic mastermind, and he said,

"Then we're going to launch a pre-preemptive strike. Let's roll out!" He said. The Autobots and human allies rolled out to Powerbase 1. At Powerbase 1, Galvatron was atop his throne when Brawl, a Decepticon warrior said, "Lord Galvatron, Autobot energy signatures are closing in on Powerbase." Galvatron chuckled, then he laughed,

"Those Autobots are fools if they think they can stop me! Mobilize our defenses!" Galvatron said. Decepticon Warriors deployed from the base and the Autobots advanced in the face of their fire.

"Destroy them!" Onslaught shouted. Brawl fired his tank cannon, Swindle fired his weaponry, and Vortex fired his minigun. Ultra Magnus and the Autobots changed to robot mode and fired back. They stormed the base and they made it clear through the walls. At the humans' base the nuclear weapons were readied. "Launch in 25 minutes." The South African commander said. Dozens of nuclear warheads were readied with a Decepticon emblem on them and a red X over them. At Powerbase, the Autobots smashed through the base's defenses and fired away, knocking out many Decepticons. Grimlock slashed through one with his sword, Blaster fired his sound waves, and Slag changed to his flamethrowing tank mode, melting several Decepticons into puddles of molten metal. "Keep going!" Ultra Magnus shouted. All of a sudden, a burst of machine gun fire raked the Autobot phalanx and killed Nightbeat. "Fall Autobots, Fall!" Scourge said as he changed to robot mode. Blaster launched Rewind, Eject, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, and Stripes, who attacked the Decepticon, but he beat them away and a blast from his plasma rifle blew Blaster apart.

"Blaster!" Kup exclaimed, and he fired his musket. Cyclonus landed and said,

"Is that the best you can do, old 'bot?" Then he shot a beam of lighting which fried Kup's circuits and he fell over on the floor. Jetfire flew in and fired his machine guns at Cyclonus, one of which hit him in the shoulder and leg and he fell down, but then a fusion cannon blast made Jetfire exploded into pieces and he crashed outside the base, and Cyclonus said, "Lord Galvatron, thank Unicron, you've come to save me!"

"No, you fool. I only saved you to kill you myself!" Galvatron said, and he blasted Cyclonus apart. The Autobots who survived the vicious assault regrouped with Ultra Magnus and his Autobots to regain the advantage. Meanwhile Bumblebee, Sam, Spike, Mikaela, Arcee, and Corporal Filby made it to Soundwave's communications array.

"Step aside, Soundwave. We don't want this to get ugly." Sam said as he brandished his shotgun.

"Make me." Soundwave said. He launched his deployed force, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. The Autobots and humans were not afraid and they fought back. Outside, Ultra Magnus and his Autobots were surrounded by Decepticon warriors. Their attack had lost momentum. "Oh, man, this is bad!" Sideswipe said.

"No kidding, this was a terrible plan!" Huffer grumbled.

"Have a little faith, Huffer." Ultra Magnus said as the onslaught of Decepticons closed in on them. Suddenly, their fire stopped. Galvatron appeared through the crowd and said, "Ultra Magnus, I give you one chance to surrender." Ultra Magnus saw right through Galvatron and said,

"Never! We won't let you slaughter humans a second time,Galvatron!" Galvatron put on a maniacal grin and said,

"Very well, then I'll have fun slaughtering Autobots for the second time around." In the comm center, Arcee had killed Soundwave and the others dispatched his minions. Corporal Filby got up to the transmitter and said into the mike,

"This is Lance Corporal Thomas Filby, United States Marines. We are presently at Powerbase 1, located in the ruins of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Decepticons have heard about your plan to nuke the North American continent and are going to launch a preemptive strike. Delay the launch and send reinforcements to evacuate the surviving humans, Autobots, and myself." At the human military headquarters, they received the transmission and the U.S Commander said,

"Send a wing of C-17's with AC-130's for fire support."

"Yes, sir!" Said a staff member. A flight of C-17 Globemasters and AC-130 gunships took of and raced over the Atlantic. At Powerbase, Galvatron and Ultra Magnus were gazed at each other and prepared to fire their weapons. "This is it, Ultra Magnus. The Decepticons have well and truly claimed Earth. Humanity has no chance if we have bested you!" Galvatron said.

"Over my crumpled chassis." Ultra Magnus said.

"You Autobots amaze me. You think you are heroes, but when it comes down to the wire, what do you do? You die!" Galvatron said.

"Autobots never die. There will always be someone to stand up to evil. If I die, Autobots across the galaxy will hear about it. They will invade. They will liberate humanity and cast you from this planet." Ultra Magnus said. A whine was heard in the distance. In the comm center, Sam looked at a scanner and said,

"Guys, here comes the cavalry!" They ran through the corridors and saw as a five AC-130 gunships roared in and fired their Gatling guns. The storm of fire prompted Ultra Magnus and his Autobots to fire away at the Decepticons. Many fell to the awesome firepower of the gunships circling overhead. Galvatron changed to his self-propelled howitzer mode and fired into the air, shooting down one gunship, which exploded in flames. The Corporal and his small company ran to Ultra Magnus through the battle and

Ultra Magnus said, "Let's get out of here!" The Autobots who survived changed to their vehicle modes and the humans got into them. They narrowly escaped Powerbase as a C-17 landed outside the city. An airman waved his hand for the Autobots to get aboard, but suddenly, the plane exploded and the Autobots were shocked as Galvatron changed to his robot mode. "Surprised?" He said. The Autobots attacked him, and another C-17 landed. Ultra Magnus saw this and shouted to Grimlock,

"Grimlock, go, get the others to the plane!"

"Me Grimlock can't leave you!"

"That's an order!" Ultra Magnus said. Grimlock felt himself summon the Autobots to the plane and they got aboard, then it took off, and Ultra Magnus said to himself,

"'Till all are one." Galvatron pointed his fusion cannon at him and he closed his eyes. A bright light enveloped him as the blast blew him apart. Later, at the humans' base, there was an awards ceremony.

"Lance Corporal Filby, for exceptional service to your country and your planet, I award you the Congressional Medal of Honor." The President of the U.S said. There was also a funeral for all of the Autobots and humans killed in the battles for Earth. Grimlock was now commander of the Autobots, those who survived. "What now, Grimlock?" Bumblebee said.

"Me Grimlock not know. Me Grimlock do know we help humans. Bash Decepticons." Grimlock said. Thus, the battle for Earth has begun anew.


End file.
